


just keep swimming

by handulce



Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Kim Wonpil, Age Play Caregiver Park Sungjin, Age Play Caregiver Yoon Dowoon, Age Play Little Kim Wonpil, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Kang Younghyun | Young K-centric, Kim Wonpil-centric, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Park Sungjin-centric, This is blasphemy, WTF, Yoon Dowoon-centric, age play caregiver kang younghyun, age play caregiver park jaehyung, age play little kang younghyun, age play little park jaehyung, age play little park sungjin, age play little yoon dowoon, bottles, sippy cups, why is there like no day6 tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: day6 agere oneshots!taking requests!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil & Everyone, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon, Park Jaehyung | Jae & Everyone, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon, Park Sungjin & Everyone, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon, Yoon Dowoon & Everyone
Series: a natural blue -- kpop littles! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058936
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	1. notes | rules + requests

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have anything for this work just yet, sorry! i'll be adding more when i can <3 
> 
> feel free to check out my skz and ateez ones though! there's only one chapter on the ateez one, but there's 17 on the skz one :)

same rules as my jiung agere work!

1\. age regression is never sexual, please don't ask me to write sexual content in relations to agere :)

2\. i can write both romantic ships and platonic ships --> however! romantic ships will only be written out of headspace! in headspace, no romantic feelings will be involved! just little day6 members and their caregiver/s!! 

3\. i can add in some other regressed members if asked ^^

4\. please specify if you would like a specific main caregiver or if you have no preference

5\. **leave requests on this chapter and this chapter ONLY**!!! it saves me a lot of time!!! i will not write your request if you do not comment it here!

tbh i dont have very many rules or guidelines, you can request multiple times, but keep them on this chapter please! thank you for choosing to read this <3 !!


	2. night-night (sleep tight) | cg! kyh + little! pjh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playing games made him feel floaty sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter !! :D this was inspired by myself lol,,,.., i played valorant for like six hours straight and i felt so floaty and i nearly slipped into headspace wnxbdhx
> 
> sorry this is short, but hopefully yoi guys enjoy🤍  
> 
> 
> WC: 441

jae rubbed his eyes harshly, trying his best to scrape away the stinging that came with staring at his pc screen for such a long time. it wasn’t rare for him to spend hours upon hours in front of the computer, but he rarely did it into the late hours of the night.

or, well, morning apparently.

the silence was almost deafening compared to the loud gunshots and explosions from the game he was playing only a few minutes ago. he lay still, his body and mind slowly turning into a little puddle of goo. jae felt so floaty, and abnormally clingy.

”ah” he whispered to himself in a tone he knew all too well. he slipped into headspace. with a little pout, he crawled out of bed and mumbled a little “papa”

although the hallways were dark, little jae was not one to be frightened easily, thanks to his usually older headspace. he padded his way quietly to his papa’s room, and smiled gently when he felt the familiar doorknob.

walking in, he made a beeline to his papa’s bed, where the man lay peacefully asleep. jae pouted, but simply threw himself on top of the younghyun lump. the caregiver startled awake, and jae could barely make out the widened eyes on his face.

what else was he supposed to do? he wanted cuddles! sue him!

”hyung? what’s up? it’s late...” he mumbled groggily, pushing him off gently so he could sit up and look at him. jae whined in response, and pouted (even though younghyun couldn’t see it)

”not hyung. wan’ papa.” he responded grumpily, crawling back to hyun’s side and snuggling up to him.

”ah, papa’s here my little chick! how come you’re up so late baby, hm?” he chimed, bringing jae down to cuddle with him.

”was play’n games. gonna go sleep but missed papa.” he explained, placing his head on his papa’s chest and sighing in content once he heard the familiar beating of his heart.

”aw, but you shouldn’t be up so late anyway, little chick,” he kissed the top of jae’s head, stroking down the hair that was sticking up at the same time. “you really like listening to papa’s heartbeat, hmm?”

jae nodded with a giggle, and yawned soon after.

”s comf’rble. boom boom papa, papa boom boom.” he sleepily explained. younghyun smiled, and held the little tightly, taking off the glasses that the little had long since forgotten to take off.

”sounds like my little chick is getting tired, let’s sleep now, baby?” 

with another nod, jae yawned and grabbed a small fistful of his papa’s hoodie, and whispered softly, “nigh’-nigh’ papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading !!! sorry this is slow to be updated, i have lots of requests on my little jisung story ;-; but ty for reading and being patient anyway !!! 
> 
> request? —-> leave in ch1 “notes | rules + requests” !!🥰
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy 🤍🤍


	3. i gotcha, imposter! | middle!kyh + cg!kwp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was something wonpil had been taking notice for a while, the way his hyung would act more childish... but, not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OrangeOliver requested: “No preference on the (main) caregiver(s).  
> I don't mind I'd they're platonic or romantic.  
> I'd like to see a story of Younghyun having a kid/tween regression. (If that's the correct terminology...)  
> Preferably that he still has most of his usual vocabulary, but more slang words or kidlike terms, and that none of them have figured out he regressed. Maybe even that he, himself, only just found out he's an age regressor?  
> I'm honestly not sure... I'm going to live vicariously through the story (if you decide to write it) to figure some stuff out. Lol”
> 
> tysm for requesting <3!! i'm so sorry this took forever ahhh, i have so many requests on my jisung fic that i forget to update everything else hhh,,.,.,.,., i hope you enjoy this !! <3
> 
> also did you know you can get among us on the wii switch? i didn't know until my brother got it on his hehe, i only had it on my computer and phone.  
> title from hyunjin hehe
> 
> WC: 734

wonpil fixed his gaze on younghyun, inspecting and analyzing his every move and every word that slipped from his mouth. the two of them were alone at the dorms, jae, sungjin, and dowoon wanting to fix a part of their song that was off beat between the three. younghyun, who was sitting on the couch opposing him, was clad in light grey sweatpants and a baby blue hoodie. a swite lite in hand. 

sure, to any other person, it would look like a normal sight, after all, among us is the most popular game at the moment. geez, even wonpil enjoyed playing a game or two every once in a while.

but wonpil was not any other person, he had been observing his hyung for a while now, noticing the little things like how he would make sound effects to himself ("whoosh! gotcha!" he made a cracking noise to imitate the one on screen.) to the bigger, more noticeable ones, like how he would get moody and cranky for seemingly no reason. 

"pillie pillie pillie! i won! look! i'm the best imposter!" he snickered, showing off his 'victory' screen proudly. he curled himself back into a ball, pulling his knees to hi chest once again as he initiated a second game. wonpil wasn't dumb, he did his fair share of research because heck- this wasn't something that occured everyday. he connected the dots to show his hyung only acted like this when he was really stressed, or when there was barely anyone around so it wouldn't be that noticeable. 

so his _regression_ wouldn't be as noticeable.

younghyun looked up from his switch, a pout on his face as his little character was now turned into a ghost. he felt wonpil's stare, and locked eyes with him. they didn't hold eye contact for long before he smiled and held his device out. "does pillie wanna play? you should play with me! please please pleaseee!" 

wonpil's mouth fell open. well, it's now or never. 

"actually... i have something to ask you, hyung." the elder grimaced at the word for a millisecond, before smiling with wide eyes. if wonpil weren't staring him down as he was now, he would have missed it. "are you... regressed right now?" wonpil winced at how blunt he sounded, but there really was no other way to ask.

the silence along with younghyun's shocked expression were enough to confirm his question. wonpil smiled, before making his way to the couch where the regressor sat with terrified face. "hey hey, don't be scared h-hyunnie!" wonpil felt the way the tension left younghyun's body once he dropped honorifics. "there's nothing wrong with that!"

"h-hyung's sure?" he whimpered, turning off his console and staring at wonpil with dejected eyes. he smiled, and hugged him in response. 

"i'm sure! we can talk more when you're big again, okay?" the regressor frowned at this. 

"i am big! i'm not a baby!" the latter only snickered at this, ruffling his hair lovingly. 

"yes yes hyunnie! you're so grown up oh my gosh!" wonpil pulled away from him, and locked eyes with younghyun before his first question popped up in his head. "now, i think i heard you ask me if i wanted to play with you? will master hyunnie teach me how to play? i've never played among us before." 

the regressor gaped at him, scrambling away and retrieving wonpil's phone from the other couch. 

"hyung needs to play it _now_! everyone is playing it hyung! you can't be lame!" he stuck his tongue out at wonpil, who faked an offended expression. he quickly opened his phone to download the app, letting younghyun explain the concept and goal of the game as his phone slowly processed the new app. 

wonpil listened intently, smiling at how younghyun would occasionally stop talking in order to concentrate during meetings. okay, so, _maybe_ the way he found out about his regression wasn't exactly conventional, after all, he probably should have waited for the middle to come to _them_ about it. but seeing younghyun so relaxed, and so childishly giddy, he knew this was the best decision. after all, who knew how long it would take for him to actually approach them about his regression?

_"kang younghyun! you were the imposter the whole time?! i can't believe this! betrayal!" younghyun's evil cackles were soon followed by the obnoxious beeping of a sabotaged reactor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a middle refers to someone with a much older regression headpspace! like the requester indicated, it ranges from tween/teen ages :)
> 
> thank you for reading!! feel free to leave a request on ch1 !! (notes | rules + requests)
> 
> ** requests not commented on ch1 will NOT be written**
> 
> stay safe and stay healthy !!! <3


	4. hello, baby | little!kwp + cg!psj (ft pjh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiepillie requested: “Hello! Can I request for little Wonpil? He has been a little since his high-school years, but since he joined the band, he hides this from the members and whenever he feels like slipping, he acts like he's only doing aegyo. And then one day, the staff scolded him to be "more mature" and "stop clinging to the members". He comes home and all the control has broken down before being a little for the first time in years. Also, caregiver Sungjin? Thank you! I anticipate this work of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for requesting !! i hope you like this <3
> 
> *** please leave requests in ch1 (notes | rules + requests) !!! requests commented anywhere else will not be written!!! ***
> 
> WC: 1.3k

it had hit him like a blow to the chest, taking his breath captive and putting a limit to the words he could speak. honestly, when their manager had called him in for a meeting, wonpil didn't know what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn't _this._ his manager sighed once more, a deep frown. wonpil did his best to avoid his penetrating gaze. 

"listen-" yet another sigh, "all we're asking of you, is that you act a little more maturely. wonpil-ssi. day6 is slowly, but steadily, gaining more attention from the media, and if you could keep your excessive aegyo to a minimum, it would be extremely appreciated. at this point, gaining fans will be damn near impossible, your cutesy act is getting off-putting, it's making everyone uncomfortable."

wonpil nodded slowly, his whole body grew cold and stiff, skin poking up with goosebumps despite being covered in one of his sungjin-hyung's warmest and softest hoodies. with one final sigh, his manager finished off, “just control yourself, okay?” and left. 

wonpil felt nothing but shame as he sat in an unfamiliar cafe with a cold cup of tea all by himself. however, soon after he saw his manager, an all too familiar feeling crept up his chest, a feeling he had been suppressing since his last year of high school.

albeit unsteady, wonpil darted out of his seat and ran out of the cafe, sprinting his way to the dorm desperately. he slammed the door open knowing jae would have forgotten to lock it like he said he would, and made a beeline to his room. 

forgetting to lock the door behind him, he threw himself on his bed and he cried, heart wrenching little wails slipped from his lips as his tired, adult headspace was rapidly losing its battle. 

“pillie? what’s wrong?” a concerned sungjin called out, “you didn’t answer when i knocked, what happened with manager-hyung?” the reminder only made wonpil whimper, turning his face away from sungjin and burying into his soft gray pillowcase. though he appreciated his hyung's concern, right now he was on the verge of regressing for the first time in years, and sungjin, sungjin was.... something. he made wonpil feel warm and fuzzy inside, he made wonpil feel cared for.

sungjin made wonpil feel small. 

"pillie? come on, what happened?" he tried once more, now sitting at the edge of his bed and playing with wonpil's wavy brown strands of hair. when he realized he wasn't getting a response anytime soon, he changed the subject. "did you eat? jae helped me make some spaghetti, let's go eat, pillie." 

the elder ruffled his hair, and even if it was a small action, wonpil new sungjin wasn't too keen on skinship, and that was all it took to make the boy slip. 

"s'ghetti?" he whispered, voice unusually high pitched and butchered. "pillie 'ove s'ghetti!" 

wonpil's sudden change in tone made sungjin freeze, but he had no time to react, wonpil was now darting out of bed and out of the room to the kitchen. 

" 'yungie, 'yungie!" jae jumped, eyes blown wide open at wonpil's bubbly and childish demeanor. he shot a look to sungjin, who only shrugged. he was just as confused as jae was. " 'yungie! wan' s'ghetti!" wonpil stomped a foot, crossed his arms with a huff, and pouted. it could be seen on jae's face, but something clicked, and he began to walk away.

"i think i know what's up hyung, hold on. i'll be back. just." he shot a look to the pouting wonpil, who was waiting for his spaghetti impatiently. "treat him like you would a little kid." and with that, jae was gone. 

sungjin was left without knowing what to do, don't get him wrong, he didn't necessarily like or dislike kids, but he grew up an only child and he hardly knew anyone who had a child under the age of ten. wonpil as it seemed, was an estimated five at most, and sungjin had no idea what five year-olds liked to do. his dilemma was interrupted with yet another angry stomp and a whine. 

" 'yungie! pillie hung'y!"

he pulled himself together, walking over to gently take wonpil's and and lead him to the kitchen. 

"yeah? i didn't know." sungjin commented lightly with a smile. wonpil gasped, " 'yungie silly!" the two walked to the kitchen slowly, wonpil avoiding the cracks in between the tiles with little hops. 

"do you like spaghetti, pillie?" the elder hummed, pulling out a paper plate and bombarding it with spaghetti. nobody liked doing the dishes, so they all settled on using paper plates whenever they could.

"s'ghetti!" was all wonpil replied with, so sungjin took it as a yes. he led them back to the table, handig wonpil a fork and watching as the boy began eating. it was strange, but not unwelcome, seeing wonpil act like a little kid. because that was the thing, it didn't seem like wonpil was acting at all, the boy was genuinely doing everything with the mindset of a child. 

wonpil missed his mouth again, and frowned before trying again, which s expected, went about the same way the first time went. the little hit his cheek, spreading sauce all around his mouth. he looked at sungjin expectedly with a pout. 

"papa help?" sungjin smiled and took the fork from his hands, feeding the boy steadily as he swung his little legs back and forth. honestly, he didn't even realize that wonpil had just called him by a title, sungjin was far too gone in his thoughts. 

"did he just call you papa?" jae emerged from the rooms, a teasing grin adorning his face. sungjin froze, the forkful of spaghetti halting mid-air and making wonpil whine. jae’s little grin fell slightly, before continuing. “i think wonpil is a regressor.” he began, sungjin tilted his head in confusion. 

“a regressor?” 

“yeah, it’s a headspace basically. his mind literally regresses to that of a kid, he believes he is the age his brain regressed to and he’ll act the same way he did when he was that age. It’s a cope, a stress reliever, or just something people do for the enjoyment of it. regression isn’t sexual, though.” he quickly added on with a sour look. sungjin fed wonpil another forkful of food, helping him drink from the cup right after before asking, “how old are you, pillie?”

“ ‘m four papa!” wonpil grinned, proudly holding up two fingers. he smiled at this and ruffled his hair, before continuing to feed wonpil his food. 

“wow.” jae let out a whistle. “you’re whipped whipped, huh?” sungjin sent him a look that jae interpreted as _shut up and leave_ , so that was exactly what he did. of course, he couldn’t keep his title as the most insufferable if he didn’t make mocking kissy faces before leaving, though. sungjin let out an exasperated sigh and turned to wonpil.

”what am i supposed to do with you, huh, rascal?” the little merely looked at him with big eyes, and sungjin wouldn’t admit it, but the sight made his chest feel fuzzy and warm. a protective feeling rushed over him, but he paid no mind as he wiped the mess of spaghetti sauce off of wonpil’s chubby cheeks.

”papa smell good.” he whispered with a little pout, which made sungjin halt for the nth time that day. 

“thank you, pillie.” the caregiver smiled, pulling away from wonpil and picking up his now empty plate. once again he was grateful that the group had made the collective decision to start buying disposable plates. 

“papa hold hand?” wonpil asked hesitantly, knowing that the elder wasn’t too keen on skinship. the question made sungjin coo slightly, gladly extending his hand for wonpil to hold jubilantly.

the two of them definitely needed to have a talk about this, but watching as wonpil sat happily, looking the most relaxed he had seen in weeks, sungjin decided that they were fine as they were now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry i feel like this was really bad :,) ahhh :,))


End file.
